The present invention relates to an anti-theft device particularly but not exclusively suitable for use in association with displays of goods for sale, such as for example eyeglasses, jewels, watches, items of clothing, tools, and many others.
It is known that it would be desirable to be able to allow customers of a sales center or shop to pick up, handle, and possibly try goods before deciding whether to buy them or not, but this generally clashes with the need to ensure that the goods are not stolen and taken away without paying. Anti-theft tags have already been proposed; however, they are suitable only for indoor environments, where it is possible to provide adequate verification on the part of assigned personnel, but they can give no assurance against theft in open-air exhibitions, for example on a shop frontage. Moreover, anti-theft tags are constituted in many cases by devices that must be broken in order to release the item on sale, and this forces the retailer to continuously acquire new devices, with an increase in sales costs.